finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Chirijiraden
Chirijiraden is a recurring weapon in the Ivalice series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy XII The Chirijiraden is Reddas's main weapon. It has an Attack Power of 75, Evade of 5. The Chirijiraden is a Kora wielded by Reddas. The weapon may likely refer to Reddas's artwork, as the sword itself and the Ninja Knife do not appear to match the in-game weapons he wields. Final Fantasy Tactics The Chirijiraden has an attack power of 25 with a weapon defense of 15%. The katana's Iaido ability is called Raging Inferno, which deals non-elemental magick damage. It is the strongest katana, and could be the strongest weapon for team members with common classes. The weapon can only be obtained in the final floor of the Midlight's Deep with the Treasure Hunter ability, or in ''The War of the Lions version, obtained via Rendezvous. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Chirijiaden is the most powerful sword equipped by the Soldier, Warrior, and Dragoon job classes. It is obtained in Mission 091: Challengers?. It teaches no abilities and has an Attack power of 65. Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift Chirijiraden is the most powerful sword and teaches Heritor's Hilo. It provides +62 Attack and +7 Defense, and can only be obtained through the Heritor sidequest, requiring Adelle to learn all abilities of that class up to Elpe and getting it at Goug. Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Chirijiraden is a katana obtained from the ''Final Fantasy Tactics' event, Orbonne Monastery Vaults. It provides 80 ATK and is Fire-elemental. Non-''Final Fantasy'' appearances ''Rise of Mana'' The Chirijiraden appeared as part of the Final Fantasy Tactics collaboration. The weapon was a rare SR rank weapon and could only be obtained randomly through the drawing system. A stronger SR+ version called the True Chirijiraden could be obtained through upgrading. In addition, Cidolfus Orlandeau was shown wielding it. RoM Orlandeau and Chirijiraden.png|Orlandeau wielding the Chirijiraden. Gallery FFT Chirijiraden.gif|''Final Fantasy Tactics. FFTA Chirijiraden.PNG|Final Fantasy Tactics Advance. Chirijiraden FFTA2.png|Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift. FFRK Chirijiraden FFVII Sprite.png|Sprite in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. FFBE Chirijiraden.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius. Etymology The name, , is not the name of a specific blacksmith known for making katanas, but refers to various design crafting processes used in Japan to provide finishing touches to weapons and their sheathings. ''Chiriji refers to a specific finishing polishing process in the craft of lacquering urushi made wares, where gold dust and flakes are sprinkled onto a coat of wet urushi, before having a clear coat layer painted atop of the gold coat, and then polished to reveal the decorative layer. This made efficient use of precious metals in early antiquity in Japan, as the process of heavy mining was not readily accessible in the period.http://www.kitsunegaroo.com/lacquer.asp Raden refers to the craft of nacre, or mother of pearl, inlay and carvings, used for decorating various works, from accessories and weapons to jewelry, furniture, and architecture. While intricate designs can be carved of mother of pearl, the material can also be used to coat scabbards in a plain, yet effective, fashion.Picture of a raden encrusted naginata Kazari is a verb that denotes "made of", or decorated. Gijo-tachi, or ceremonial and decorated swords used in the ranks of nobility from the Heian period, are also called kazari-tachi in modern times, and made the use of the aforementioned crafting skills for stunningly made works.http://www.blackbeltforums.com/threads/the-katana-through-the-ages-part-1.1099/ Tsurugi describes double-edged swords of Japanese origin, and is a modern umbrella word to describe any sort of sword, regardless of design or make. The name ultimately refers to the weapon's grandiose treatment and adoration, regardless of who created the weapon. The Chirijiraden found in the Tactics Advance series appears to refer to the unearthed Sword of Goujian. References Category:Swords